In the past, as a money automatic deposit device  adapted to classify and take out money of a specific  denomination among those, which are collectively deposited into  the device and include various denominations of money, a  device as disclosed in, for example, JP59-177691A, has been  known. As used herein, the money refers to banknotes and  coins. In such a money automatic deposit device, there is a  possibility that counterfeit money may be included in the money  to be collectively deposited therein. Thus, there is a need for  discriminating, separately, whether or not the counterfeit money  is included in the money to be deposited. In particular, for the  dollar banknotes and euro banknotes, for example, the  possibility that they may include the counterfeit money is higher  than the other banknotes. Therefore, the necessity, for  discriminating whether the counterfeit money is included or not,  has been higher in the United States and European countries,  for example. 
One method, for discriminating whether the counterfeit  money is included or not, is to perform a discriminating  operation for checking whether the counterfeit money is  included or not, by hand, such as by visual check and/or hand  feeling of an operator, for all of the money including various  denominations of money. Another known method employs an  automatic discriminating device adapted to automatically  discriminate whether money is the counterfeit money or not  (see JP2002-279477A and JP10-247262A, etc.). 
However, in the method in which an operator performs   the discriminating operation for checking whether the  counterfeit money is included or not, by hand, for all of the  money, a significantly great burden should be imposed on the  operator if the quantity of the money collectively deposited is  very large. In addition, such discriminating operation should  take a very long time. 
On the other hand, in the method of employing the  automatic discriminating device adapted to automatically  discriminate whether money is the counterfeit money or not,  such a device is generally quite expensive because it should be  comprised of a significantly high-precision machine, thus  disadvantageously increasing the total cost of the money  automatic deposit device itself. Furthermore, the automatic  discriminating device is configured to automatically take an  image of money to be checked and then compare the so-taken  image of the money with money as a standard, so as to provide  a rapid and reliable discrimination for checking the counterfeit  money. However, it should be appreciated that, in the case  where the operator performs the discrimination for checking the  counterfeit money by directly touching money, there should be  an advantage that the operator can recognize, more securely,  by a tactile sense, such as by hand feeling, that there is  counterfeit money included in the money to be checked.  Namely, for discriminating the counterfeit money from all of the  money based on the quality of paper used for the money, it is  generally known that there are often the cases in which  judgment due to the tactile sense of a human is more accurate  and/or superior as compared with judgment due to a machine. 